Problem: To get to school each morning, Stephanie takes a train 9.44 kilometers and a motorcycle 5.97 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 49.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Stephanie's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Stephanie travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Stephanie travels 15.41 kilometers in total.